City of Dragonfire
by jmh1
Summary: Jace wakes up in a forest. The last thing he remembers is going on a regular patrol. How did he get there? And why is Mark Blackthorn there as well? Where even is 'there? And how do they get back to New York? Rated T for swearing and violence. WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED WRITING IT


**A/N: So here's the deal people. I am going to alternate writing chapters for my crossovers as follows:**

 **City of Dragonfire (this one)**

 **Hera's Interfering Again (Percy Jackson/Throne of Glass) – no chapters yet**

 **Not What They Seem (Mortal Instruments/Teen Wolf) – no chapters yet**

 **City of Gods (Percy Jackson/Mortal Instruments)**

 **Leo Gets Out-fired (Percy Jackson/Inheritance) – no chapters yet**

 **Jace Gets Grumpy When He's Forced to Babysit (Mortal Instruments/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Light, Dark and Magic (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Percy Jackson and the Wolves of Beacon Hills (Percy Jackson/Teen Wolf)**

 **Don't know how often I'll be updating but I'll try not to leave anyone waiting for too long.**

 **Anyway, Christopher Paolini and Cassandra Clare own all characters in this one. Enjoy.**

It was just supposed to be an ordinary patrol, but of course that didn't happen. It never happens. But at least we don't usually wake up in the middle of a forest. Actually, we don't usually all wake up anywhere. Seriously, all of us were unconscious. Even me. That never happens. Everyone else, sure, I'd have gone with, but me? Really? Not even sure if I knew it was possible for me to get knocked out. Ok, fine. That last part was a joke. But the rest of it. Deadly serious. We've fought legions of demons in hell itself, but on a regular patrol we all end up unconscious in a forest. Even Mark Blackthorn. Where did he even come from? He wasn't with us on patrol. He was in the Wild Hunt. Shit. The Wild Hunt. I rummage through Clary's backpack. She's still unconscious. Once I find the phone that she insists on carrying everywhere, I check my reflection. My eyes are both the same colour. Gold. Shit. Gold. The Wild Hunt turns one of your eyes gold. Mine were already gold. Not very helpful. My ears are still round. Human. That's good news I guess. They haven't become pointed. Would they have become pointed if we'd joined the Wild Hunt? I have no idea. Then I remembered. The Wild Hunt doesn't allow females. Clary and Isabelle are still with us. We haven't joined the Wild Hunt. So we must be somewhere in Faerieland. Joy. The one place we're expressly forbidden from being. I shrug. We've spent most of the last few months breaking the Law. What's a few more days while we get ourselves out of this mess? So much for _sed lex, dura lex._ The Law is hard, but it's the Law. We seem to have been acting like Blackthorns recently. _Lex malla, lex nulla._ A bad Law is no Law. Blackthorns. Mark Blackthorn. He's gone. Was I imagining him? What's wrong with me? I can't think straight. The darkness is coming back. Go away. The darkness has returned.

Jace woke with a start. Mark Blackthorn was staring at him.

"Where are we?" he asked. Mark just shrugged.

Jace tried to remember what had happened. He'd been on patrol with Clary, Isabelle and Alec. But that was all he remembered. "What happened?" he asked Mark.

"You almost died," Mark said flatly.

"That doesn't explain anything. It also doesn't make any sense. We were on a standard patrol?" Jace pressed.

"Well, you found a Hell's Gate," Mark said.

"A what?" Jace said.

"Hell's Gate. A trapdoor to hell if you like," Mark explained. "It's a random thing that happens when a new crossing of three ley lines occurs."

"New?"Jace said. Mark really wasn't making any sense.

"Ley lines are always changing. Only points where three or more cross have a specific location that never changes," Mark said.

"What happened to the Hell's Gate or whatever you call it?" Jace asked.

"You bled on it," Mark said simply, as though Jace was expected to understand what that had to do anything. "A Hell's Gate can only be closed by the blood of an angel," he clarified when he noticed Jace's confusion.

"So how did we end up here? With you?" Jace asked.

"You killed most of the demons before you were overwhelmed. The Wild Hunt was hovering nearby in case you died. I noticed your souls were losing their grip of your bodies so I snuck out and gave them a shove back into your bodies. Yours grabbed hold of me." He looked around, looking unsure. "Guess I shoved a bit hard," he said.

"So what do we do now?" Jace asked.

"We hope that Clary has enough angel blood," Mark said. Again assuming that made any sense.

"Excuse me?" Jace asked.

Mark sighed. "I forget how little the Clave actually knows, sometimes," he said. "Only angels, demons and faeries can physically exist in another dimension. Being half-faerie and part of the Wild Hunt was enough for me, and you have enough angel blood. Just being a Shadowhunter isn't enough. I'm starting to think that Clary might not have enough angel blood."

"Another dimension?" Jace said, disbelieving.

"Like I said, I shoved too hard," Mark said.

"Clary looks like she physically exists, though I have to admit the others look a little see-through," Jace said. "Wait, I just said see-through. Mark, my family are see-through. Why are they see-through?"

"You're looking at their souls," Mark said.

"Are they dead?" Jace asked.

"No. Their bodies are alive back in New York, but they won't function without their souls. They'll be comatose until we find a way back."

"How do we find a way back?" Jace asked.

"We hope Clary has enough angel blood," Mark said simply. "Touch her."

Jace his hand against her cheek, but it hit the ground. He whirled around to face Mark. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Her body is still in New York," Mark said. "So much for combining a portal with faerie magic. We're on own with no way back that I know of."

 **A/N: I know that was kind of short but it's just setting up for the main story. The other chapters will be longer. If you enjoyed this, check out my other stories – I'll try to get a first chapter up for the new ones as soon as I can. Also please review.**


End file.
